A snowmobile is a recreational vehicle designed for use on snow or ice. The basic components of a snowmobile or snowmachine or sled, as it is sometimes called, are an engine, a moveable track, and a pair of skis. A user will manipulate the skis using a steering mechanism to orient the snowmobile in the desired direction. The engine powers the track and is typically controlled by a hand operated throttle.
As with all mechanical devices, the operation and ownership of a snowmobile requires routine maintenance and repair. Currently, to repair the underside of a snowmobile, including the track, suspension, studs mounted onto the track, and other accessible and repairable components on the underside of the snowmobile, the snowmobile is lifted vertically. The two common methods of lifting are through the use of a hydraulic jack or using a winch, pulley, and rope attached to the bumper.
Although these devices allow a user to perform maintenance on their snowmobile, they do have several drawbacks. First, to perform maintenance a user is required to work underneath the device with the weight of the device suspended above them. Second, lighting may be a challenge as the overhead position of the snowmobile prevents overhead and natural light from reaching the view of the user. Third, these devices require a significant amount of set up time and space to ensure they operate safely and appropriately. Therefore, there is a need for a device that is easier to use, prevents a user from having to work from underneath the snowmobile, and allows for more access to artificial and natural light on the work surface.